Crystal Tears and a Golden Vioce
by Winter Aquamarine
Summary: [One Shot] It is their friends special day, but two girls find it too painful to make merry, instead they sit apart, examining the stars and sharing their fears and sorrows, hoping for a better tomorrow. [Hints of MeilingTomoyo, but nothing serious]


Summary: One Shot It is their friends special day, but two girls find it too painful to make merry, instead they sit apart, examining the stars and sharing their fears and sorrows, hoping for a better tomorrow. Hints of Meiling/Tomoyo, but nothing serious

A/N: I wrote this when my Internet was down, I was feeling sad and depressed (yes, I'm that addicted to the comp) so I wrote this. Took me around two hours to complete, and thinking of a suitable summary took around two days o.O... Hope you like it, and please review telling me what you think about it.

Crystal Tears and a Golden Voice

The stars glittered like thousands of diamonds strewn on the velvety purple sky; or like heavenly angels looking down upon the people of the world. They gleamed brightly for everyone… but only one girl hadn't noticed their alluring beauty.

This girl in question was sitting on the steps of an open patio, lost to the world in her thoughts. Her untied jet-black hair fell in layers around her shoulders, moving into her face at intervals with the wind. Her elbows were on her knees and her face was cradled in her hands. She sometimes would breathe in deeply, and sometimes for several seconds would stop breathing at all. At times a small drop of salty moisture would seep out from between her hands and fall on her elegant dust-pink full skirt.

Suddenly she stiffened, sensing a presence behind her, wondering warily who would be so cruel as to come disturb her now, now when she most needed to be alone. There was a soft swishing of skirts similar to hers as a person settled down next to her.

"The stars are beautiful," said a familiar voice. "You should open your eyes and see them." At the sound of the sweet voice, the mourning girl relaxed a bit. Her shoulders sagged and her head fell onto her lap. She made no further move to raise her eyes to the celestial bodies, instead she said in a sad voice, "How is it that some people get all the happiness in the world, and some less than none?"

The violet-eyed girl beside her smiled sadly, "I'm not sure I would be able to answer that question. For I am not the one who decides everyone's fate." She looked up musingly at the night sky, pondering the other girl's questions.

The first girl looked up at the other, showing her bright ruby eyes for the first time and gazed at the girl with the video camera in her pale hands. "The Creator is prejudiced." She said in a flat voice.

The girl with the camera looked startled but still didn't look away from her stargazing. Her hands mechanically went to the 'play' button of her camera and pressed it. On the tiny screen of the camera pictures started showing up, but the girl continued to look towards the skies.

The ruby-eyed girl however looked down warily at the pictures. There were many assorted clips. One of a honey haired bride twirling in front of her mirror; another of a nervous and agitated bridegroom, fingering a sword at his waist; the third of a tall livid looking boy, who was about to jump on the groom but was stopped by his silver haired boyfriend; then another of the silver haired guy pigging out at the buffet even before the reception.

Then there was one, of the bride and her groom, a close up, the camera was positioned at such a perfect angle the it successfully caught the adoring and loving looks the bride and her groom gave each other as they kissed. The camera girl was obviously a professional, good at her work, but sometimes too good. Such an intimate and loving shot of the bride and groom was not what she needed to see right not, not when she was hurting so badly.

The girl with the camera too looked down, just in times to see the last clip and her eyes misted over a bit. "They look perfect," she said with a little sigh.

"They deserve each other," said the other girl sadly, putting her face back onto her lap.

They stayed that was a few more minutes in complete silence, though not an uncomfortable one. The ruby eyed girl closed her eyes and willed herself not to think about today, because right now she needed to forget, she needed to recover, before going in to face the cruel world again. She found solace in the chirping of the crickets that lived in thousands in the gardens of the classy reception hall.

The violet-eyed girl began staring at the stars again, thinking hard, determined to come up with an answer for her friend's question. Somewhere a giant clock rang eleven o' clock.

"Time," said the raven-haired girl distractedly, but then she looked down at the girl beside her and said softly, "of course… time."

The ruby-eyed bride's maid did her the courtesy of looking up and asking sleepily, "Huh?"

The other girl looked down at her and said, "I don't think that the Creator is prejudiced."

The first girl sat up straighter and raised an eyebrow at her friend. No doubt she had already forgotten her question, but her friend reminded her quickly.

"You asked he how some people get all the happiness in the world and some none." She turned away from the stars and looking at her friend, smiled. "I don't think that the Creator is prejudiced, I think that He is fair to all. Everyone is given their equal share of happiness and sadness, but not always at the same time." The girl bent down and plucked a dandelion from her feet and twirling it in her fingers said, "I think now is the time for the happiness of Syaoran and Sakura, but they have suffered a lot too. In the hands of the Clow cards, sometimes from others, sometimes even by the hands of each other. But they have survived it all, they have proven to be stronger than all the elements, that is why they now collect their reward, joy and happiness.

"I don't think that you need to worry, for I am sure our time will come." The girl suddenly dropped the dandelion from her hands and caught the hands of the other girl, looking deep her ruby eyes, into the fiery depths of her soul. This times when she spoke, she spoke with a renewed passion, a voice with a new hope, and tears of emotion in her eyes.

"I don't think you need to worry Meiling, our time _will_ come. Soon our hardships will be over, the darkness within our souls will fade, the sadness from our hearts will disappear, we will have to shed bitter tears no more.

"Soon, our clouds will not only have a silver lining but will be golden through and through, the raindrops shall be a pure crystal, and the rainbow shall be the materialization of our hopes and dreams, proof to the fact that we have survived our torture and come out stronger because of it."

Both girls clutched each other's hands tightly.

"And until that day comes Meiling, I'll stand by you, I guide you in the dark, you may stumble but I will always help you up, like I know you will do for me. I'll stand by you until the darkness disappears and the sun bursts through the clouds again. Will you stand by me?"

"I know you will stand by me, and I will never leave your side Tomoyo."

Both girls looked at each other and smiled, but their tender moment was broken when they heard an urgent voice from around the corner, "Where are they? I have to cut the cake!"

Meiling hurriedly wiped her tears on a silk hanky and looking up said cheerfully to Tomoyo, "Well… that's our cue!"

After delicately dabbing her eyes with her fingers, Tomoyo nodded just as brightly and said, "Yup! Lets go crash the party!"

A/N: sniff sniff I had to give it a happy ending; I hate stories with sad endings. But I didn't intend it to have a Tomoyo/Meiling pairing. I guess it just came out that way. Tomoyo was supposed to go comfort Meiling or something, but it started to sound kinda like a love confession. I wouldn't be surprised it someone had said 'I love you!' in the end. So think what you like, it doesn't _have_ to be T/M, but if you want...

Review and tell me what you think of this one shot. It will be much appreciated.

Ja Ne!


End file.
